With the development of technology, applications of a power battery are becoming more and more extensive, involving production or life. The power battery is also called a secondary battery and is a rechargeable battery. The power battery is widely used. For example, a low-capacity power battery can be used for a small electric vehicle, and a high-capacity power battery can be used for a large electric vehicle such as a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle. At present, in the logistics dispatching process of the secondary battery, the secondary battery is manually placed on a tray and then transported by the tray, resulting in that the transport operation of the secondary battery is inefficient and the labor intensity in the transport process is large.